Playtime With Nessie
by ReadWriteLove715
Summary: Bella wants Emmett and Jasper to take care of her beloved daughter, Renesmee for a few hours although both men have to sacrifice their special tickets to a baseball game. But leaving Nessie in their devilish hands is more troublesome than Bella thinks. One-shot, might be multiple chapter. R&R please!


**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first one-shot so yeah, I'm nervous. This idea just popped into my head and I decided to post it. The characters might be slightly OOC so sorry about that. I haven't read twilight in a long time. If this does get good reviews, I might continue it. So enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of Stephenie Meyer's amazing creations.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Emmett, Jasper, & Baseball**

"But Bella!" whined Emmett when he discovered the thing he would have to do today. Jasper chuckled from behind as Bella glared at the both of them. Beautiful Renesmee clung onto her mother's leather jacket, looking at both of her uncles with a puzzled expression.

Today was supposed to be the day that Emmett and Jasper would be able to go the Safeco Field to watch a baseball game between the Seattle Mariners and the Washington Nationals. They even got the best seats, which were in the Diamond Club, and it took forever to get seats like those. But Bella wanted them to take care of Renesmee instead.

"Emmett, are you seriously whining?" Bella sighed. Her golden eyes narrowed when Emmett mumbled something bad about her. "It's only for a few hours. Esme and Carlisle are in London so they can't take care of her. And Alice, Edward, Rosalie, and I are going on a hunt."

"What about Jacob?" suggested Jasper as he stood beside Emmett. Although he loved his niece very much, he wanted to watch the baseball game also and not from the TV screen.

The mother raised an eyebrow, surprised at Jasper. She thought she would only have to fight with Emmett over this. _Guess not_, she thought bitterly. _And I better watch out for Jasper or he'll change my mood about this._ "Jacob has watching duties."

The other two vampires tried coming up with reasons but Bella was getting ticked off. She held up her pale hand and yelled, "Enough! Just take care of Renesmee and we'll be back before you know it."

Nessie looked at Uncle Emmett and took his hand. _Don't you love me, Uncle Em_? the girl asked mentally through her gift. As Emmett looked into her warm chocolate eyes, he sighed and his tense shoulders relaxed. "Yes, I do Nessie." he said softly. He then looked at Bella. "Fine, we'll take care of her."

Bella sent a grateful smile at both of the men. "Thanks. Now, Nessie can't drink blood. You can give her a sandwich or something else. No candy or sweets. She can watch television for no more than two hours and she needs to be in bed by nine. Remember to ready her a book but not the same one. She'll tell you what..." _Blah, blah, blah, _Emmett's mind commented. He already knew the rules so he pretended to listen. But Jasper heeded the things Bella said.

Once the mother bid a goodbye, she left with Edward and the others, who were trying not to laugh at Emmett's and Jasper's expressions.

One hour passed and Nessie was getting bored easily. She didn't want to play piano anymore and there was nothing on television. Emmett kept on complaining about how he wouldn't be going to the game. Jasper just nodded in agreement but was getting tired of his rambles.

"I'm bored." muttered the young girl. This caught the men's attention; Nessie hardly complained or whined.

"I'm sorry, Nessie. You have some pretty strict parents." remarked Emmett. "If I was your mom or dad, I would take you to the game with us." Jasper's golden eyes then widened as his head whipped towards the other vampire, who was now giddy with excitement.

"Em," Jasper warned, his face incredulous. "You can't be serious."

Emmett smiled in response. "Why not? We can sneak her in! _And_ we could watch the baseball game! What do ya say, Nessie?"

Nessie's small nose scrunched up in confusion and curiosity. "What exactly is baseball? You and Uncle Jasper always talk about it but I don't know what it is."

Emmett scoffed and shook his head in astonishment as he got the tickets from the kitchen table. "You're dad doesn't even teach you this stuff?! Shame. I'm serious, if Eddie didn't marry Bella, I would've thought he was gay."

His niece slightly tilted her head. "What does gay mean?" Emmett tried not to laugh as Jasper sent a deadly, disapproving glare at him. _Oops_.

Jasper elbowed Emmett hard in the ribs for using such language around the girl. Now Jasper had to come up with a appropriate answer. "Sweetie, gay means...um..very happy."

"Oh. Then that means I'm gay. Very gay!" Nessie exclaimed as Emmett roared with laughter. Jasper shook his head while he sighed. Boy, were they going to be in some deep shit when Bella came back.

Then again, they were going to get into more trouble for what they were about to do.

Emmett took his Mercedes car keys as he strolled into the garage, his hands swallowing Nessie's. "Come on. We have a game to attend."

* * *

"Isn't she supposed to be wearing those seat booster thingy?" Jasper inquired as they were getting closer to the stadium.

Emmett guffawed as he drove faster than the speed limit. Looking through the rear view mirror, he caught a glimpse of Renesmee who looked content to be in Seattle. "Whatever. She looks fine to me." At this, Jasper sighed once again. Was he the only mature one here?

Once they arrived and parked, they walked towards the big field. Many security guards were there and Jasper couldn't help but gulp at this. "Em, how the hell are we going to sneak in Renesmee? This was a bad idea, let's go back."

The bigger vampire gripped Jasper's shoulder and tsked. "Oh no you don't. I _am_ watching my game. And we're not exactly going to sneak her in." He took out an enormous wad of money from the pocket of his jeans as he wore a huge smirk.

"We're _bribing_ them?"

Emmett nodded and looked at him like it was the most obvious answer in the world. "Pretty much, and with your gift it'll be easier."

"No. No way."

Suddenly, he felt something warm in the palm of his hands. Turning his head slowly, he saw Renesmee looking at him with big puppy eyes. _Oh no..._

"Please Uncle? Pretty please? I want to see what a game looks like!"

Jasper mulled this over as Emmett tapped his foot impatiently. Finally, the mature one gave in and nodded. Nessie grinned and hugged him while she exchanged a high five with Emmett.

"That's my girl! She learns from the best, Jazz." Jasper rolled his eyes at this while they were waiting in line.

After bribing and changing the moods of the guards and people who check the tickets, they miraculously got in the stadium. Nessie stared in awe at the lush green grass and the huge amount of people cheering for their teams. They sat in their amazing seats and Emmett bought a fan glove that said, "**Mariners are #1!**" for Nessie and him. He also got a baseball cap for Jasper who reluctantly wore it.

The game started and Emmett started roaring and cheering like a wild animal, Nessie following. She was already getting hyper on the candy bars and sweets she wasn't supposed to eat. People who sat nearby them stared at them as if they were crazy. Jasper was then grateful for the baseball cap since he got to cover his face and hide himself from utter embarrassment.

The Mariners were losing and Emmett was _not_ a happy camper.

"Come on! You guys SUCK!"

"You call that a hit?! Even a grandma could do better than that!"

"Hey, you; number [insert number here]! Yes, you! Stopping batting like a sissy!"

Other fans were not pleased with the attitude of Emmett's and began complaining to nearby security guards. Jasper sauntered off to the bathroom, wanting to escape from his brother's wild screams and shouts. When he came back, he noticed someone was missing. Jasper began to panic but remained calm. He didn't want to attract too much attention. "Emmett, where's Renesmee?"

Emmett, looking annoyed that he was interrupted by his "constructive" yelling and pointed at the empty seat to the left of him. "She's right ther—OH MY GOD WHERE THE HELL IS NESSIE?!"

"I thought I was asking you that!" Jasper hissed in response.

Then, all hell broke loose.

Jasper tried to remain composed and calm about the situation, looking and asking around for the lost girl. Emmett, well...he was a different story.

The strong man would run all over the place, yelling for his niece. he would bump into passerby and since he had the body of Superman, they would fall down like a stack of dominoes. "NESSIE! UNCKY (a nickname Renesmee called him when she was younger) IS WORRIED! WHERE ARE **YOU**!?"

Nobody had a clue...

* * *

Bella entered the Cullen house with Edward hugging her waist. They were all laughing about a joke during their hunting trip. Since the mother was worried for her daughter, they came earlier than usual.

"Nessie?" questioned Bella as she looked frantically around the house for her precious daughter. She, along with Emmett and Jasper were nowhere to be found. Edward ran over to their cottage to check if they were there. He came back with no positive result.

"No! Where are they! It was only for a few hours!" seethed Bella, who was clearly distraught. Even her husband's soothing words didn't comfort her. Suddenly, a shrill scream was heard from the living room.

As they rushed to the room, they saw Rosalie and Alice blinking owlishly at the television screen. Even Edward gasped as he discovered the revelation. "How could they?" whispered the father.

Bella let out a painful sob as she saw _her_ Renesmee in the middle of a baseball field. Chocolate was covered all around her mouth and she was giggling as she rolled on the field. The game was even stopped as a group of players huddled around her, asking the lost girl questions. The audience were screaming out concerns and worries.

Then she saw them.

A tall, strong man with a white tank top ran across the field screaming, "NESSIE!" Another man, this one lanky with blond hair followed right behind his heels. The strong man even pushed a baseball player just to get to the girl.

Anger washing over her, Bella felt her fist connecting to the screen of the television. it went static to black in a few seconds as she screamed furiously, her nails digging into the stony palm of her hands.

"Jasper...Emmett..."

* * *

The rest of the drive was in gloomy silence, not a single words being said. The troublesome trio got banned from the stadium. Luckily, they weren't pressed with any charges. Nessie hiccuped here and there, though she was getting exhausted; her eyes drooping. She was scared that she was going to get in trouble. Her stomach began churning and she felt unpleasant. _Maybe I shouldn't have eaten all those sweets_.

Emmett was the one who broke the silence while he gripped the steering wheel tightly. "We will not say _anything_ that happened today. Not one word. When they're back, go straight to sleep Nessie. If they ask you questions, say you played, I dunno, board games with me and Uncle Jasper."

"Wouldn't that be lying?" she asked tiredly.

"Think it more of a little secret between us." Jasper offered.

"Okay," mumbled Nessie, but she was already in another world; sleep overcoming her.

The two men exchanged a glance as they parked in the garage of their home. "Ya think they know, Jazz?"

"_Think_?" he said incredulously. He chucked dryly as he shook his head. "I _know_. Bet you fifty bucks Bella will kick our ass."

Emmett laughed softly, not wanting to wake his niece up. "Deal," they shook hands. "We should do this again. It was fun."

They both got out of the car as Emmett cradled Nessie in his big arms. Jasper shrugged at what Emmett said before. "You're on your own. Convince Charlie though, he'd be glad to go with you."

As they got in, they were 'greeted' with a mad Edward, a snickering but sad Alice, a frowning Rosalie, and a _furious_ Bella. The mother came forward first, her fists balled up, jaw clenched tightly and golden eyes blazing with fury, but a sick and menacing smile plastered in her face.

"Welcome guys. I've been waiting for you for a _long, long_ time."

* * *

**A/N: And that consists of my long one-shot! What do you think? Wrote this in less than an hour. If it gets good feedback, I might continue it into a multiple chapter story such as Nessie with Zaffrina, Rosalie, Jacob, etc. Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Oh, and please don't take this story seriously! This is more for a light-hearted approach instead of a serious one. ^^**


End file.
